whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Nagaraja (VTM)
The Nagaraja are a bizarre bloodline of flesh-eating vampires, feared by Kindred on all sides of the Jyhad. They descend from mages of the Chakravanti Tradition who sought to create their own brood of vampires by experimenting with vampire blood. Regarded as foolish by their mortal mage contemporaries, the Idran faction of Chakravanti actually managed to turn some of their members into vampires without having them directly Embraced. The Idran's manipulation of vampire blood, combined with their innate magical natures, produced the bloodline of cannibals known today as the Nagaraja, feared necromancers, servants of the Black Hand. The Nagaraja are unlike other Kindred in that they must consume flesh, making them among the most reviled and "unnatural" of the bloodlines. They have pointed, irregular teeth, rather than the usual retractable fangs. This means that they seldom smile, and they tend to speak quietly around mortals — unless they plan to eat them. History Similar to the Tremere, the Nagaraja originated in a magical tradition, the Chakravanti. The Idran were originally one of the Chakravanti cults that fought during the Himalayan War, perhaps the greatest necromancers among them. Seeking victory over their enemies, they sought the enlightenment of deathlessness beyond death, following legends of true immortals. Their quest took them to Egypt, where they met the immortal Inauhaten, who offered them the secrets of the Spell of Life in return for sharing his duty as guardian of Enoch. The Idran accepted the bargain, Inauhaten giving them the Spell, but they found that for whatever reason they could not fully comprehend it, so they combined parts of the Spell with their own magics to create their own version, which allowed some of them to become undead sorcerers of tremendous power. To commemorate the sacred trust Inauhaten had given them, the Idran gave their group another name: the Tal'Mahe'Ra. However, the assistance of the liches was insufficient against the forces of the Followers of Set, who sought Enoch that they might exalt their Antediluvian and bring on an eternal night. Reluctantly, the Idran involved themselves in vampiric politics for assistance, but discovered that new vampiric enemies awaited them. They needed to create their own brood of vampires to fight their foes, fighting fire with fire. The Idran collected blood from their Setite enemies, and called upon their gods to destroy all its impurities, save for the curse of vampirism. Some of the mortal Idran then cut their own throats and sank themselves in the blood, arising as the first Nagaraja. However, the purification of the blood could not erase the karma of choosing vampirism, and so they arose with a hunger for human flesh. In 450 BCE, the War of the Betrayers split the Tal'Mahe'Ra into Eastern and Western Hands, both groups pursuing their own agendas for over a millennium, resulting in generations of Nagaraja being raised without hearing of the Tal'Mahe'Ra or visiting Enoch. Dark Ages As a result of lacking organization, the dangers of travel during the time and the multitude of enemies (in general, but not restricted to: Mages of both the Chakravanti and the Akashic Brotherhood, Kuei-jin, Eastern Kindred, the Restless Dead etc.) the bloodline dispersed during these times, with only those affiliated with the True Black Hand being known at all. Victorian Age Final Nights Until a catastrophic war with the denizens of the Underworld destroyed the sect to which they belonged, the Nagaraja congregated in the lands of the dead. Since being driven forcibly from that realm, however, the few remaining Nagaraja have made their own fates, leaving their minimal organization behind. A group of them fled to Korea and was granted protection by the Green Court, provided that they would never sire. Still, a few dozen Nagaraja persist, gathering the unholy secrets of death sorcery and creeping among the periphery of vampire society.Vampire Storyteller's Handbook Revised, p. 60 Culture The Path of Death and the Soul and the Path of Self-Focus are the two most popular paths among this bloodline, though some follow the Path of Lilith, or the Path of the Scorched Heart. Nagaraja usually have solitary or selfish concepts and Natures, though their Demeanors may be practically anything. Mental Attributes are usually primary, as are Knowledges. The most common Backgrounds for Nagaraja are Contacts, Resources and Retainers, though a few twisted Mentors sometimes Embrace childer. The eldest members of the bloodline are Sixth Generation. They are masters of Necromancy — an art inherited from the Chakravanti and augmented by the mummy Inauhaten. The Nagaraja engage in many strange and terrible Thaumaturgical and Necromantic experiments. The old Idran renamed themselves Nagaraja—the Serpent PrincesMTAs: Tradition Book: Euthanatos, p.21—in anticipation of the ultimate enlightenment they would find once they had left life and death behind. Embraces Most of the mortals who are chosen already have an intense interest in the study of death, but not in causing death for themselves or others. Indeed, they often choose doctors, priests, cultists, philosophers, antiquarians, and some exorcists or ghost-hunters. The chosen are often middle-aged, though some prefer Embracing even older mortals. Most Nagaraja are well-educated, and many have some medical knowledge (either from their mortal lives or acquired post-Embrace). The bloodline’s small numbers make further assertions difficult to support. Some Nagaraja were priests or cultists before the Embrace, some antiquarians, and some exorcists or ghost-hunters. Weaknesses They must eat raw human flesh as well as drink blood. The corpses must be fresh, and the Nagaraja often knows rituals that preserve corpses for weeks or longer. For each night they do not partake of fresh, raw, human flesh (be it from living or dead source), they lose one die from rolls involving their Physical Attributes. Consuming one Blood Point worth of flesh restores one die to the pool. An average human body has 10 Blood Points worth of flesh, and each point taken from a living victim inflicts one wound level. The flesh the Nagaraja consume must be relatively fresh, though not necessarily alive. Indeed, some Nagaraja keep stores of ritually preserved corpses in their havens. This weakness does not allow them to eat regular food or consume other liquids. Organization Until a catastrophic war with the denizens of the Underworld destroyed the sect to which they belonged, the Nagaraja congregated in the lands of the dead. Since being driven forcibly from that realm, however, the few remaining Nagaraja have made their own fates, leaving their minimal organization behind. A cabal of Nagaraja is reputed to have sought protection among the Cathayans of Korea, but this small group is suspected to be an anomaly. Ultimately, the Nagaraja are too few to have an extensive bloodline structure and exist instead as isolated, freakish loners when they can be found at all. They rarely even meet with others of their kind, as they hoard their precious secrets from everyone, including others of their clan. Around 1242, the bloodline was divided into two large groups; the Shravaka ("listeners"), recently embraced vampires that acted as the agents of mentors, the Acarya ("exemplars"), whose primary goal was to strengthen the bloodline's position amidst the Tal'mahe'Ra. Version Differences In the pre-Gehenna sourcebooks, the Nagaraja were found entirely within the Manus Nigrum, and with its extermination in Revised Edition, the members of the bloodline were either wiped out or seeking sanctuary within the Green Courts. In V20, the Nagaraja are mostly independent, supporting themselves in Camarilla and Sabbat cities by removing troublesome wraiths. Rather than the exclusively Indian flavor as the bloodline was originally published, the newer V20 book gives the bloodline as a whole more of a Southwest Asian / North African background. The V20 book The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal’Mahe’Ra is based on the assumption that the Manus Nigrum still exists, never having gone to war with the residents of the Underworld, and thus features Nagaraja as members of the sect. The majority of the bloodline belongs to the sect, though some are independent. Gallery Nagaraja v20, p. 406.jpg|Nagaraja (V20, p. 406) 07.jpg|Nagaraja N.png|Nagaraja (The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra, p. 163) Nagaraja.jpg Nagaraja by Mark Kelly.png References * - 407 * - 21 *VTM: [[The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra|'The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra']] Category:VTM: Bloodlines *